


I'd Ask For All Time

by runicsecret



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Relationship Restart, end of season 1, loving couple, not out teenagers, path forward, stepril - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: April has been worrying about Sterling, but has to work through all of the thoughts on her own, or so she thinks...
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens, april/sterling
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	I'd Ask For All Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to have some more of April and Sterling at the end of Teenage Bounty Hunters but now that we have no idea, I wanted to to take it into my own hands.

April had been waiting for Sterling to get out of the hospital and done with the cops for 2 days now. She had been diligently overcoming Luke in collecting her assignments, readings, and keeping notes of extracurricular to gift her. All just to have an excuse to make sure she was fine. 

She could not admit to herself that she was not over Sterling Wesley. 

At the ring of the final bell, she ordered an Uber, eschewing Hannah B. and Ezequiel saying she needed to drop this stuff off before it was overwhelming and they could chat her questions later. She reluctantly messaged Blair to see if April was awake. 

‘Ask her’ the return said. 

‘I want her to rest, but also to surprise her.’

‘Awwwww, yeah, she’s been reading ahead in the books for school, so I’ll bring up some food and then get out’

‘Thanks, Blair?’

Twins were so weird, but it seemed like they were somehow a package deal. Not that she would need the package, she thought as her Uber picked up. She wouldn’t be doing anything to share her real self again, she concluded as she stepped into the back seat, her face hot. This was just a quest to see when Sterling would be back in school to partner with for Ellen’s ridiculous projects and to get her own assignments. 

By the time she arrived at the Wesley household, she was biting her lip at the thought of Sterling’s kisses. The driver had to prompt her that they were here and to rate five stars and leave a tip.

“Thanks! Have a Blessed Day,” she said with a smile as she got out, not even remembering the car or music that played, just knowing that she was here and was not going to fall in love with Sterling again. She was, instead going to give that driver 5 stars for whatever, and generic pleasant compliment, and 75% tip because her father could rot in literal Hell for all she cared. She took a look in her mirror and touched up her nude colored lipstick before walking up to the door. 

“Oh good, you're here! She keeps talking about Luke for some strange reason, and don’t let her do that,” Blair said excitedly. “Mom and dad have the next 2 hours blocked out with a lawyer, so I took popcorn upstairs. I’ve got to go to the Yogurt Shop, but don’t tell Sterl.”

“Whatever, I’m just dropping things off and leaving,” Sterling said rolling her eyes. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, that girl loves you.”

With that, Blaire ran out the door, never quite showing April to Sterling’s room, which is a bit of a problem with these larger houses. April looked around and decided that heading upstairs would be her best option. As she got to the top of the stairs she heard the sobbing of one Sterling Wesley, a sound that tugged on her heart and told her brain to fix it. She moved quietly through the hallways towards the sound, trying to rationalize with the parts of her to not do this, they could not do this until they were at least at college, preferably at some just right of center job in Washington that would let her maintain peace and also be her true self with Sterling. 

“I wouldn’t care about anything if April had truly loved me,” she heard from a door to the left. It came with blubbering and hiccups and all the signs of despair her Mother watched on her shows. How was she expected to bear this burden, her own tears pricked her eyes and she felt her heart racing. 

Her hand pushed the door slowly opening, revealing Sterling in her PJs on her bed, honestly looking like a princess in distress. April imagined that she was here to save her from whatever plagued her, but perhaps it was too late. 

“Sterling?” she asked softly.

“April?” the other girl asked in return, looking up. Her hair was plastered to her red face with her tears and her beautiful blue-grey eyes were no less gorgeous despite the addition of bloodshot veins. 

“I brought your assignments from the past few days. And I-um-I took the liberty of signing us up for another group project in Ellen’s class. Oh! Luke is no longer part of my talking circle after the lock-in, I missed you too much,” April blurted out while still maintaining her dignified speech. 

“You know, that is great,” Sterling truthfully replied, her hair now retied back, “But why?”

“Because it is my job as Fellowship Leader, and well,” she paused, “look, can we just have some time alone?”

“You said that could never happen again.”

“I lied. I lied to you. I lied to myself. Gosh, I have tortured myself for the past two days knowing you were kidnapped and my last words were cowardice. If I could, I’d ask for all the time in the world alone with you, but that seems a bit strong.” 

Sterling sighed and patted the bed next to her. April moved up, not sure if she had just worn her ex-almost-girlfriend down or if it was a more positive step. She swallowed as she moved up next to Sterling, close enough to feel her body heat, but far enough that they each still had a bubble.   
That didn’t stop Sterling from leaning on her, the other girl slotting against her perfectly even if they were both tense. It was exactly what April wanted, the boys always lumbered into her, tried to get her to lay on them when she just wanted mutual support. 

“My family is a mess,” Sterling said quietly.

“Aren’t they all?”

“I think we are getting to that point, yes,” she continued with a deep breath, “The mom I grew up with and the mom that I have biologically are identical twins. My biological mother decided to kidnap me to try and take me with her and her messed up...boyfriend, partner, abuser, I honestly don’t know. My, I guess I call them adopted family, have been paying her off for years. And somehow Blaire and I are still twins.”

“My father has started hitting my mother since he doesn’t want to be seen at clubs. I’ve tried to tell her to divorce him, but you know good Southern Wives and how they stick by their men,” April replied with similar disdain and confusion. 

“I had dreams of us becoming a new type of good Southern Wives,” Sterling whispered, a dusting of blush showing up between her freckles. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, break this cycle of abuse, lying, and self important image in a way. Just be us,” April sucked in an air of breath as Sterling talked against her chest, “Together, regardless. We should be able to get married in a year, get you away from your dad. I’m sure if we talked to my parents they would find a way to support us.”

“You are serious?” April asked.

“I was when I just wanted to be seen with you,” Sterling said, picking her head up, looking as though she was going to talk about something more before April descended upon her, kissing her salt teared skin and cracked lips like they were all she needed. And this became even more so when the moan that escaped Sterling was swallowed just as fast by her. 

As they broke away, both smiling and drunk off of one another, April had renewed confidence. She wasn’t going to let this love get away. She wasn’t going to let Sterling hurt and she was pretty sure Sterling would stop her from hurting as well. They'd find some church that would allow them to worship while still being them, they’d adopt some dogs after college and it would be great. 

“So when do we execute this?” 

“Give my parents a week to work through the legal process and then I think we can have a conversation with them,” Sterling said with a soft smile. 

“Until then, let us keep you on top of school so we can be sure to get you into my college,” April said with a signature smirk, reaching for her bag. Sterling stood up from the bed and dashed over to her desk and returned with her own notebooks.

“First day of a new life starts now.”


End file.
